A tape cartridge for a magnetic instrument is required to be loaded by inserting the tape cartridge into a holder. In such an apparatus for loading the tape cartridge, the tape cartridge is required to be removed from the holder when it is brought to a loading/unloading position.
In a prior art, there has been used the apparatus for loading the tape cartridge comprising means to urge the tape cartridge so as to remove the tape cartridge from the holder in response to the tape cartridge being carried from an operative position to the loading/unloading position. In the prior apparatus, there has been required to provide the apparatus with means to position the tape cartridge in the holder to engage the tape cartridge against the force of the urging means when the tape cartridge is loaded in the holder.
However, such a prior apparatus is required to be provided with means to relieve the tape cartridge from the means to position the tape cartridge in the holder, which disadvantageously causes the apparatus to be expensively provided.